La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo
by Yukkin-Zola
Summary: Makoto se fue para estudiar sin decir nada, y a la hora de volver trae con ella a una chica que dice ser su prometida. Solo vienen para casarse, ya que luego volverán a su vida lejos para no regresar. El equipo no quieren que se vaya y buscaran soluciones para quedarse, sobre todo Haru (Matadme por el summary) (MakoHaru/MakoOC)
1. Os Invitamos a nuestra Boda!

**La Boda de mi** **mejor** **amigo**:

**¡Os Invitamos a Nuestra Boda!**

* * *

Hace años en la estación...

- Prometenos que todo estará bien, llamarás mínimo una vez al día y...- empezó a enumerar preocupada con lagrimillas en los ojos

- Tranquila, mama, todo ira bien- interrumpió al ver que si seguía enumerando iba a volver a llorar- siempre podéis visitarme...

Tuvo que dejar la maleta en el suelo para empezar a repartir abrazos como si fuera a la guerra. Tan solo iba a estudiar fuera aquella carrera de medicina que tanto ansiaba. ¿podían en su lugar de origen? Si, pero una beca, las ganas de estudiar, dar ejemplo a sus hermanos y querer huir por desamor le daban las fuerzas necesarias para meterse en el tren sin mirar atrás y lanzarse a una ciudad completamente desconocida, lleno de desconocidos y todavía usando saldo en el móvil. A lo loco. Abrazo y seco las lagrimas de sus hermanos al igual que a su madre, aunque ya estaba el padre para hacer eso.

- estamos orgullos de ti, Makoto

Con aquellas solemnes palabras de su padre, dio su ultimo adiós con la mano y entro en el tren. Se sentó en su asiento asignado y miro por la ventana como ellos se quedaban para verle partir. Solo ellos. Había sido un gran favor que sus padres no dijesen nada del asunto y se lo callasen como tumbas su ida. Por una vez iba a ser egoísta y se iba a ir sin despedirse ni avisar a sus amigos. Entre ellos ya eran felices, e imaginaba que su partida solo los amargaría un rato. Mejor ahorrar ese mal trago... así, su recuerdo de ellos iba a ser un grupo de amigos simplemente felices, que no lloraban por la partida ni intentaban que quedase.

* * *

Años después...

Aunque pasase el tiempo, Iwatobi seguía siendo el mismo, a diferencia de él, que salía del vagón con una chica colgada del brazo opuesto al de una pequeña maleta.

- ¿ves como no ha cambiado nada? y tu preocupado...- dijo la chica que colgaba de su brazo. Como buen caballero, le cogió la maleta y con ambas, fueron directos a su casa- seguro que están en el salón con tus viejos amigos esperando a que lleguemos y digamos nuestra gran noticia... ya me estoy imaginando la cara de todos...

El solo sonrió. Claro que sabía que caras iba a poner sus padres y hermanos, aunque no podía descubrir la de sus amigos. Seguro que le llamarían egoísta, cruel, malvado, mala persona y encima suertudo por la noticia. De por si, no le importaba si aceptaban ir o no, pero sentía que por lo menos tenía que decirles que estaba invitados por el plante de años. ¿como estarían sus vidas? ¿habian realizado sus sueños? Por lo menos, Makoto sabía que él ya los estaba cumpliendo poco a poco. Ya faltaba tan poco para alcanzar la felicidad y paz plena...

- Ya estoy en casa~ - grito el castaño mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Le pareció extraño que nadie saliese a saludarlo

- Estamos todos en el salon- le respondió su madre.

Dejaron las maletas y Makoto guío a su invitada especial al salón, donde vio las caras de todos. Algunos reflejaban alegría, otros indiferencia y otros algo de molestia. Igualmente, los recién llegados fueron directos a los brazos de la Mama Tachibana. Saludo general antes de sentarse. Para los invitados, eso era realmente extraño.

- Tenemos una alegre noticia que dar- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿tu o yo?

- es tu casa, tu familia y tus amigos...- enumero molesta y sonrojada hasta las orejas-a mi no me conocen y me lo pediste tu

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto molesto Rin

- ¿quien es ella? - preguntó intentando ser indiferente Haru

- Ella es Ai Tomoe y es mi prometida...nos vamos a casar

Las alianzas de oro en sus dedos marcaban que no mentían. Con la luz del sol brillaban, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. no había ninguna duda:

en Iwatobi iban a sonar campanadas de boda

* * *

_No pensé que lo primero que subiría después del club de héroes fuera la Boda... _

_Al menos es algo de HaruMako/MakoHaru aunque ahora no lo parezca... ¿cuando aparecerá? Ni idea, la verdad xD  
_

Hasta la proxima~


	2. No eres mi Mejor Amigo, Eres mi Amor

**La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo**

**No eres mi amigo, eres mi amor**

* * *

Debía admitir que su mejor amigo, Makoto, tenía algo que volvía a todos locos. Debía de ser su forma de ser, su forma física, su forma de vestir, su fragancia masculina, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su suave pelo... había algo en todos aquellos detalles que hipnotizaba a todo peatón y no lograse odio de nadie. Como mejor amigo suyo, sabía de sobra que era por todo: su forma de ser era como el que todas querían, su sonrisa vitaldent era perfecta por listerine y colgate, sus ojos verdes con las lentillas eran preciosas esmeraldas aunque se viese mas lindo con sus gafas, su fragancia masculina era simple colonia de tres duros pero con el adquiere un valor incalculable, su pelo era cuidado con champú h&s for men y su forma de vestir era simple.

Conocía a la perfección a su amigo simplemente porque lo amaba demasiado.

Por algo le dolió que se fuera sin decir nada, enterandose solo porque la profesora lo había anunciado como si se hubiera ido cualquier persona. Ese mismo momento en el que lo dijo, recordaba que fue corriendo hasta la casa y la familia le dijo que aquello era verdad. Llamo pero no le contestaba. Sus hermanos, que se habían enfadado con todos sus amigos, los acusaban de haberle animado indirectamente a aceptar aquella beca e irse y no les decía de las novedades de su hermanito mayor. Vivo años sin saber de él

Así de cruel era la vida.

Y de la noche a la mañana, tiempo despues, recibió la visita de Mama Tachibana junto con la de sus amigos. cuando se quiso dar cuenta, todos estaban sentados en su salón, con un tazón para cada uno de té verde esperando a que hablara. Obviamente a ninguno de ellos les agradó mucho aquella repentina llamada después de años de silencio sobre su amigo.

-_Makoto llamó el otro día diciendo que mañana volvía aquí_- explicó sin rodeos, con la cabeza agachada- _y que quería veros para daros una noticia y pediros un favor..._

- _espero que comprenda, señora Tachibana, que se nos hace extraño que a estas alturas se nos hace extraño dar de inmediato una afirmativa de que estaremos o no presentes_- dijo Rei después de un incómodo silencio, captando todas las ideas

- _Lo entiendo, Ryugazaki kun, pero creo que con esta oportunidad que esta dando podrías hablar con él... yo también tengo curiosidad por su regreso_

Aquello significaba que su amigo orca no les había contado ni a sus padres porque se había decantado por volver y pedirles que les llamaran. La curiosidad les movió hasta su casa el supuesto día de regreso. Solo los padres saludaron cortésmentee, ya que los niños seguían aferrados a la idea de que la ida era por su culpa. Escuchar su voz cantarina gritar que ya estaban fue como escuchar un coro de ángeles, pero cambió radicalmente al ver que, quien entraba, no lo hacía solo, con una bella mujer de pelo claro y ropa demasiado parecida a la de Makoto. Noto que él solo sonreía por ella. No sabía porque, la empezó a odiar nada más verla. Espera, el sí sabía porque: su amigo de la infancia solo sonreía con y por ella, no porque estuviera el equipo reunido una vez más. Se sentía un simple extra de ese circo.

- _Tenemos una alegre noticia que dar_- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - _¿tu o yo?_

- _es tu casa, tu familia y tus amigos..._- enumero molesta y sonrojada hasta las orejas-_no me conocen y me lo pediste tu..._

- _¿que pasa?_ - pregunto molesto Rin. Obvio que estaba molesto. Le recordaba a él pero de una forma más horrible.

- _¿quien es ella?_ - preguntó intentando ser indiferente, aunque era realmente difícil, esa chica no le estaba dando buena espina.

- _Ella es Ai Tomoe y es mi prometida...nos vamos a casar_

Las alianzas de oro en sus dedos marcaban que no mentían. Con la luz del sol brillaban, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Aquella noticia cayó como balde de agua fría en él. Sentía que de un puñetazo le hubieran quitado el aire. ¿habían venido para darle semejante noticia?

-¡felicidades, Mako-chan!- Nagisa fue el primero del equipo en felicitar, ya que se estaban todavía recuperando del asombro- pero... ¿que tenemos que ver en esto?

- Quiero invitaros a la ceremonia... ya cuando tengamos las invitaciones os las daremos- explico más a fondo- ella aún tiene que mudarse a mi apartamento en Tokyo...

- Espera- interrumpió Rin- ¿solo habéis venido para casaros?

- Mis tios tiene que conocer a sus padres y dar el visto bueno a la boda- explico la chica en lugar de Makoto- después de eso nos casaremos aquí, tendremos la luna de miel en otro lugar y ya en Tokyo nos instalaremos definitivamente... cuando estemos casados, solo vendremos si mis futuros suegros nos dicen algo importante...

-Con mis respetos, sempai, pensamos que esta vez te ibas a quedar...- dijo Kou sin ocultar su tristeza

-Chicos, perdonarme, pero mi trabajo y vida esta ahí...

Se vio interrumpido por la repentina ida de sus hermanos. Haru los comprendía: escuchar que solo estaban para casarse y luego no volviese lo llenaba de pena y asco hacia la chica. Se iba a quedar con **su** Makoto.

-Luego hablarás con ellos- dijo su padre- por nuestra parte os podéis casar y quedaros aquí cuanto necesitéis...

- Gracias, señor Tachibana- agradeció Tomoe- llevare las maletas a tu habitación...

Los padres fueron y lo hicieron con ella para enseñar el camino. Ahora que estaban solos, querían empezar la batalla campal de reprimendas.

-En un inicio no quería llamaros, ya que cada uno tenemos nuestra vida, pero...necesito unos testigos de confianza y se lo quería pedir a Nanase

-¿porque me llamas así?- pregunto molesto. Nadie le llamaba Nanase y mucho menos él- ¿porque yo?

-¿te acuerdas de nosotros ahora?- entro en la ronda la pelirroja- ¿porque no os quedais?

- Ai le tiene miedo a la mar ya que ahí murieron sus padres, así que nos quedaremos en mi apartamento viviendo juntos...cuando tengamos el primer hijo quizás nos planteamos una mudanza...pero nunca aquí

- Nos estás invitado por remordimiento- Acusó Mikoshiba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- como sabías que sería tu última vez en venir por esa chica, nos estás invitado y pidiéndole a Nanase que sea tu testigo por todo este tiempo

- Yo no puedo obligarla a que vivamos cerca del causante de la muerte de sus padres- defendió Makoto. Ya se estaba poniendo más serio- y si, lo estoy haciendo por remordimientos, ya que también podría no decírselo y actuar como si no os conociera de nada- se intentó relajar, no quería empezar a discutir nada más llegar- si accedería estaré contento, y si decís que no, no volveré a molestaros

- claro que iremos, Makoto sempai- dijo Nitori, asombrando a todos- somos sus amigos, por mucho que le moleste, y un amigo no le falla a otro

- Accedo a ser tu testigo- dijo Haru pareciendo indiferente

No se lamentaba de decir aquellas palabras, era el día más feliz de su buen mejor amigo, pero ese día se había vuelto el funeral de su corazón.

* * *

_Al final actualizo! wiii_

_Admirar los sin cera sentimientos de Haru-chan... la pregunta del millon es...¿ahora, con la boda, seran correspondidos?_

_el capitulo lo dira... (joder que siniestro O.O)  
_

_nos veremos en la próxima~_

_PD:ya que estamos a una semana de San Valentin, durante esta semana subire un fanfic diario, os invito a leerlo (seh, publicidad "meid in chaina")_


	3. La Amiga del Novio Ayuda

**La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo**

**La Amiga de Novio Ayuda  
**

* * *

Una de las cosas que no entendía la joven Kou era porque debía acompañar y ayudar a la prometida de su sempai. Era como ayudar a que se fuera y eso no lo quería. La odiaba solo por eso. Aunque también le tenía lástima, ya que sin comerlo ni beberlo, ya había ganado odio de parte de bastante gente.

Ella, al igual que todo el equipo, quería a su Makoto-sempai de vuelta, que recuperarán el tiempo perdido y se quedara con ellos mínimo para siempre. Aquellos años sin él habían sido muy vacíos, ya que, por si no se había notado, aquello fue un golpe muy fuerte y les costaba seguir adelante. Encima, para rematar, cuando pensaban que habían logrado un equilibrio, Bum! Les llaman para semejante bomba. Se sentía como en una guerra.

-¿crees que este color estaría bien para las invitaciones?- dijo enseñando un papel color blanco y lineas doradas. "seguro que pone color marfil o alguna de esas chorradas" pensó la chica sin interés

- Es muy bonita- fingió interés la chica usando una gran cantidad de energía por mucho que no lo pareciese

- De estos unos 100...

La pelirroja quedó alucinada al escuchar la cantidad de invitados. ¿la mayoría eran amigos del chico orca? Entonces era normal que se quisiera quedar en Tokyo con ella. Si tenían un hijo o hija, esperaba estar en el bautizo, aquello sí que iba a ser un circo que merecía ser visto.

- A Makoto Sempai le gustara verte con ese vestido...- daba vueltas sobre sí misma, enseñando un sencillo vestido verde que se pegaba a su figura, haciéndola parecer una estrella del cine. Bueno, era normal que quisiera destacar en su día especial

- Él adora el verde... le tiene que gustar- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- me lo llevo

Vale, era amiga de novio, pero era la única que estaba ayudando ya que había negado la ayuda de su futura suegra y dijo que no confiaba en sus amigas para aquella tarea tan importante. Le daban ganas de reír como una descosida, ya que ella era mucho más desconocida que nadie y por lo tanto, la menos fiable.

- Gracias por la ayuda, Kou... mi orquita tenía razón, eres de confiar~ ahora ya se que no te atreverías a robarmelo

- Makoto sempai es la mejor persona del mundo- dijo ella para responder de la forma más amable aunque estaba desconcertada...ella no se liaría con su sempai, no era Nitori- y ha decidido ser feliz contigo... todo tiene que estar perfecto para que vuestra felicidad conjunta empiece con buen pie...

estuvieron hablando de cosas para la boda como manteles, cubertería, el cuando irían a por el vestido blanco de novia y sobre todo las flores. Le comentó a la chica sobre gatos y ella le dijo que por su alergia, Mako chan se estaba sacrificando para no tener gatos adorables en su futura casa conjunta. Dijo que también le tuvo que pedirle que dejara la natación y que hiciese ejercicio en otro momento para que se centrase en su carrera cien por cien. Le comento algunas cosas como que era muy mimoso con ella, le consentía varias cosas y que tenían decidido no tener hijos ni mascotas, sorprendente ya que se imaginaba a Makoto como padre y no un simple matrimonio. Quería jugársela y preguntarle si lo de no volver a Iwatobi iba en serio aquello, pero decidió callarse y preguntarle porque lo amaba, para recibir respuestas llenas de cariño y positivas.

- Solo odio que las mujeres y hombres se peguen demasiado a él... soy bastante celosa...

con un inmenso dolor en los pies llegó a su casa, donde le esperaban tres hombres que se veían realmente cansados.

- Pensé que habías ido a comprar vestido con la novia...- se fijó su hermano en sus manos vacías

- No...la ayude en dar mi opinión con varias cosas... yo me lo comprare sola otro día- explicó mientras se sentó al lado de su novio para darle un beso que su hermano evitó lanzando una zapatilla de casa a la cara de Mikoshiba

- delante de mi ni uno en la mejilla- les exigió el mayor- al ajo...¿algo interesante?

- Muchas vueltas, cotilleos normales en dos mujeres y esta muy enamorada de Makoto- empezó a cotillear la pelirroja como si estuviese con Chigusa- el vestido lo escogió verde por él

- Dime que tienes una foto- saltó la vena cotilla de Ai-chan. su "cuñada" le enseño la foto y quedo sorprendido.

- No se le ven los zapatos, que también tienen tacón y son de un verde terciopelo que no veas... un poco de plataforma que han sabido ponerle verde... fijo que lo ha pedido un poco alto para intentar llegar hasta Makoto

- eso a sido cruel...- intento aguantar la risa- tienes que ser una buena ayuda para la novia...

- me parece raro que sus amigas no sean de confianza para esta tarea...yo creo que Tomoe es demasiado celosa porque dijo que pensó en que quería robarselo... pero da igual, decidme que tal vosotros con Makoto-sempai...¿sigue igual?

Los chicos apartaron la mirada hacía otro lado. Su cuento iba a ser un poco más largo.

* * *

_Al final actualizo! wiii_

_iba ha hacerlo el viernes, pero no pude... ah! no tengo que comentar TT_TT  
_

_nos veremos en la próxima~_


	4. El traje del novio lo escogí yo

**La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo**

**El Traje del Novio lo escogí Yo  
**

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que las chicas de compras, Makoto pidió a sus amigos ir a mirar trajes para la ocasión. El equipo se lo tomó un poco a broma, ya que, la preocupación por el traje solía ser de la novia y después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él aquello era como chiste. Ver de nuevo las tiendas hacía que le brillaran los ojos de pura nostalgia, como si fuese un niño, fue mirando y analizando las cosas detenidamente ya que las novedades eran realmente diferentes a las cosas que recordaba.

- ¿tanto lo echaba de menos, Makoto-sempai?- pregunto con una sonrisa Nitori

- Me falta por ver a mis queridos gatitos por última vez- en aquellas palabras se podía notar tristeza. El verdadero amor del chico orca iba a ser saludado por última vez y eso no se lo creía nadie. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus "amigos" intentó explicarse- es que Ai-chan es alérgica y no podemos tener ninguno en nuestras casa...

- Mako-chan...bastantes gatos murieron atropellados- dijo al final Nagisa- aunque aún queden algunos vivos...la blanca fue la primera

- Igualmente los veré- dijo decidido- se les echa de menos...

- Y a nosotros no

Aquel comentario de Rin iba con claras intenciones hirientes y recriminatorias. Cualquier momento era perfecto para echar en cara. Makoto no quiso responder por el simple hecho de que no sabía qué decirle. Bueno, si sabía, pero no iba a decirlo. Quería quedarse callado y seguir mirando, pero el pelirrojo estaba harto, demasiado, le agarró del brazo. Que no les llamasen para esas chorradas, no necesitaban de todo esto.

- Bienvenido al confesionario, hermano Makoto... limpie sus pecados con nosotros- "bromeó" sacando una cara seria al ojos verdes

- Oh, padre Rin, perdóneme- la orca se estaba aguantando la risa- pero antes tengo que comprar el traje de novio

- a Mako-chan siempre le ha gustado el verde- soltó Nagisa, interrumpiendo su pique- es una lastima que tenga que ir de negro...como en un funeral

- ADMIRA TU FUTURO,TACHIBANA

- Crueles...- lloriqueo falsamente Makoto- solo me voy a casar con una mujer maravillosa- alabo a su prometida

- Tan maravillosa que no te dejará volver a Iwatobi con nosotros o tener gatos- en número aguantando su odio Haruka- pedazo a de buena mujer...solo le falta prohibirte nadar

- No nado desde hace años- admitió la orca antes de entrar en la tienda de trajes- y dudo que cambie... solo bañarme con ella es un milagro...

-Que dios se la cargue antes de la boda, por favor, o que se separen y dejen aqui a Mako- se dijo Haru antes de ser el último en entrar.

Tantos trajes y ninguno para nadar le estaban matando. Obvio que al final se decanto por uno negro simple con un pañuelo y corbata azul. El no se estaba comiendo el coco como su amor sin confesar, que al lado de los otros chicos que ya habían terminado, el seguía bastante indeciso. Sabía de sobra que el verde era el único color para la corbata, gemelos y pañuelo por mucho que lo tradicional fuese el rojo. El rojo era de Rin, no de Makoto. Solo estaba indeciso por culpa de aquella furcia separa amigos.

- se que finge que su color favorito es el verde cuando le queda mucho mejor el rosa o el rojo...- dijo mirando el de ese color- y para estas ocasiones el rojo es mucho más tradicional...

- El verde, con ese traje negro con la chaqueta larga- sonaba a demanda del pelinegro- el verde es tu color

Al novio no le hizo mucha gracia que justo ese amigo decidiese su traje, aunque tuviese razón. Igual se lo probó para que el día antes de la boda no le diese su inseguridad y fuese a cambiarlo corriendo, y se veía tan perfecto como esperaba,tal como Nagisa dibujaba en su mente como debían ser los novios de Iwatobi. Haru quedo alucinado, y por una vez, deseó que fuera su prometido. Ya podía imaginarse cómo sería la noche de bodas...

- Venga, me lo llevo~- se decidió el ojos verdes con una sonrisa

A Haru le dieron ganas de reírse al verle de esa forma tan infantil. Seguía siendo tan único... lo amaba demasiado. Sobre todo noto su corazón bombear con fuerza cuando se acercó a abrazarlo en forma de agradecimiento. Quería estar de esa forma por siempre, pero debían marcharse a comprar más cosas. No quiso apartarse de él en ningún momento solo por miedo a que apareciese aquella víbora y lo apartase de él para hacer ese ritual satánico de casarse e irse a Tokyo para siempre.

- Makoto...¿querrías nadar de nuevo con nosotros?- preguntó sin tapujos Nagisa, captando la atención de todo

- No- respondió de inmediato, sin vacilar

- ¿por...porque?- preguntó temblando como un flan- pensé que cuando vinieses...

- No puedo faltar a mi prometida - odio por la mujer creciendo- ella no quiere... además- cortó antes de seguir hablando- si nado una sola vez con vosotros, cuando me vaya, la despedida será más dolorosa- En parte era verdad, no quería entrar en materia, así que siguiendo su "protocolo" decidió cambiar de tema- podríamos dejar esto en mi casa y...

- ¡Nada! - le gritó Rin, decidido a echarle en cara lo que todos pensaban...o casi, no sabían si "nada" era de la nada o de nadar- ¡eres un calzonazos! Ella esto, ella lo otro... ¡te trata como si fueras su mascota! ¡dejaremos esto y vendrás a la puta piscina! Tanto no te cuesta

- Rin, no lo haré simplemente porque no, ¿entiendes?

- la sobre mimas como antes lo hacías conmigo- soltó sin poder reprimirlo por más Haruka

No era de algo que lo avergonzarse, no era algo que detestaba, era algo que echaba de menos: los abrazos, su conexión, los momentos de juego... los echaba completamente de menos. Necesitaba de aquel afecto desde el día que se fue. Aunque quería más, como caricias íntimas, besos...

- Yo veo como trataré a mi mujer- le respondió molesto- y si decido sobre mimarla es lo que haré, y consentiré en todo lo que vea

- entonces estás de acuerdo con que no volváis a Iwatobi , no tener gatos, no volver a nadar y saber que más... Si ella te pidiese no vernos, ¿lo cumplirlas? A, espera, lo vas a hacer

- Haruka...

- Más o menos eso ha pasado- terminó de contar el pequeño Nitori a la chica- Makoto se disculpó y nos dejó para ir a su casa y guardar el traje antes de que llegase Ai-chan y nos quedamos los demás en casa de Haruka sempai guardando trajes y buscando ideas para hacer quedar a Makoto y se separe de esa mujer

- Es un poco cruel...ellos se quieren mucho- dijo Kou preocupada. No era muy de buena amiga romper relaciones y hacerlos quedar- además, pensando un poco, Makoto tendrá que trabajar en alguna parte de médico...

- tu mejor que nadie sabes que se necesitan médicos aquí- se metió Rin en la conversación- por trabajo no va a ser, eso si, lo de la casa le va a costar...

- Hermanito, eso de separar parejas no esta bien... condenariamos a una soledad que no se merece

- Kou, Nanase lo ha estado esperando, tiene derecho a parar esa boda por sus sentimientos

La chica enmudeció antes las palabra de Mikoshiba. Ella no se había dado cuenta, y supo que su novio se había dado cuenta solo por la charla que tuvieron mientras ella estaba con la novia.

- Quizás pueda hacer algo...

* * *

_Al final actualizo! wiii_

_iba ha hacerlo el viernes, pero no pude... ah! me da rabia!  
_

_estoy thinking in fic nuevo porque...porque...no se porque_

_nos veremos en la próxima~_


	5. De Piscina a Sempai: Mojate

**La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo**

**De Piscina a Sempai: Mojate  
**

* * *

Echaba de menos despertarse por el sol y brisa de Iwatobi acompañado de aplastamiento nivel hermanos. Por defecto, la novia, que dormía a su lado, se despertó molesta.

- Onii chan despierta

- ¡Desayuna!

- ¡callad, niñatos del demonio!- grito Tomoe con mal despertar- Te juro que no te daré hijos, Tachibana Makoto

Los niños la miraron con odio, ellos querían sobrinos y nadie se atrevía a llamarlos niñatos del demonio porque ya no eran críos y ella era una furcia separa hermanos. Makoto la tranquilizo con uno de esos besos que tanto le gustaban para dejarla dormir y arrastró a sus hermanos a la salida para poder cambiarse. Desayunar con su familia era una de las ideas que no pensaba en recuperar, el café le era más rico con su compañía, pero sabía que si lo tomaba una sola vez, quería volver hacerlo y no podría luego desprenderse de ellos. Eran como su azúcar o sacarina.

- llamo Kou- dijo su madre mientras le servía el desayuno que tanto amaba- dijo que tenía que hablar contigo de algo importante...que vayas solo...

- Hoy querían enseñarle algo importante a mi prometida... pero vale- dijo después de pensárselo detenidamente- cuando se despierte dios que vengo enseguida

Termino corriendo su desayuno y se despidió de sus padres. En un momento pensó que había viajado en el tiempo e iba al colegio. Debía admitir que ese pequeño "viaje mental" a sus recuerdos le saco una sonrisa de alegría. Vio que iba su amiga pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mochila a la espalda. Le resultó extraño, pero, igualmente fue a donde ella con una simple sonrisa falsa. Quería saber que tal le había ido la vida desde su ida.

- ¿has esperado mucho?

- Si acabo de llegar- río la chica- vamos, tu sorpresa te espera, sempai

Le iba a preguntar cual era, pero vio que esta ya había emprendido la marcha. La siguió, intrigado, y se fijó en que conocía aquel camino. El camino hacía su antiguo colegio. Lo recordaba como si ayer hubiera ido con sus 17 años al lado de Haru a clase, "hablando" con él, al lado del mar... ¿cuantas veces estaría hablando solo ya que este estaría más centrado en su amada agua? Recordaba las vueltas con unos polos que iban de miedo con aquel calor. Seguían andando y Makoto se dio cuenta de que la nostalgia estaba afectándolo de tal forma que quería llorar de felicidad. El era realmente feliz en su nueva vida, con amor correspondido, apartamento y trabajo con un sueldo, y no podía ver la vida de otra forma que no fuese su cabeza si hubiese cogido el camino de quedarse. Se lo imaginaba solo, con un trabajo no bien pagado y en casa de sus padres. Agradecía que Tomoe la correspondiese y aceptase la boda.

Se paró al ver su ex centro de enseñanza. Seguía igual, ningún cambio por fuera. No comprendía por que, pero era un ataque masivo de nostalgia. Aún más le sorprendió entrar y descubrir que la chica lo estaba llevando a la piscina, aún más sorprendente fue que lo llevase a la piscina. Eso había sido como una bomba nuclear. Tanto tiempo invertido para dejarlo perfecto como lo estaba viendo: el agua cristalina reflejaba los rayos de sol y podía ver que las líneas del fondo de la piscina. Vio que la chica sonreía de oreja a oreja y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Quería llamar a su prometida, pero la pelirroja le quitó el móvil y de pronto se vio en el agua. Sus antiguos amigos lo habían tirado a la piscina sin ningún escrúpulo. Agradeció que el móvil estuviese en manos de Kou.

- ¡¿que demonios?!

- Terapia de choque, Mako chan- dijo con una sonrisa Nagisa- vamos a nadar los cinco juntos como antes

- ¡NO! - grito frustrado- ¡No volveré a nadar!

- Deja de pensar en tu mujer- le obligaba Rin- ¿que pasa? ¿olvidaste nadar?

Makoto no respondió ya que era un poco verdad...¡no era su culpa! Demasiado tiempo sin entrar en una piscina resultaba extraño. Iba a salir pero cuando quiso moverse, alguien lo cogió del brazo...¿cuando había bajado Haru? No recordaba una vez que él se le pegase tanto como su camiseta en ese momento, y mucho menos que le quitase la camisa con aquella maestría.

- Tienes que nadar con nosotros- ordenó el pelinegro mientras le quitaba la camisa. Tenía que nadar con él de nuevo, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba. Por la fuerza tenía que hacer otro deporte porque su espalda seguía tan perfecta como antes

- Te repito que...

- BOOOMMBAAAA! - grito interrumpiendo Nagisa tirándose para salpicar lo máximo posible.

El agua de la bomba llegó a todos, que, menos la chica que guardaba los móviles y otras posesiones, saltaron a su lado, para poder empezar una guerra de salpicaduras como si fueran niños. Podía ver que se divertían, reían como antes. La chica fue a por unas bebidas mientras ellos divertían de aquella forma tan infantil. echaba de menos ver aquellas escenas de niños grandes. Apostaba a que en un momento Haru sonreiría por el regreso de su amor. Aunque tenía miedo de no saber que iba a ser de su amigo si la chica llegaba a descubrir que se había metido en una piscina después de pedirle que dejase la natación. Decidió ser optimista y volvió a la piscina donde vio que seguían como niños pequeños. Dejo los tantos refrescos al lado de los móviles en una banqueta y miró más de cerca a sus "niños grandes".

Era tan feliz viendo al equipo completo jugando como antes. Deseaba unirse a ellos, pero no le apetecía mojarse y no tenía ningún bañador debajo como él, aunque no evito poner sus pies en el agua. Realmente era entretenido. Podía ver al delfín muy pegado a la orca y era realmente adorable.

Toda aquella magia de paseo por el tiempo se desvaneció con el tono de móvil de Makoto. El chico orca salió de la piscina y vio con horror, después de secarse las manos, que era su prometida. La contesto, dubitativo, ya que no sabía que decir. Le dijo, sin temblar para que no supiese la verdad, que estaba con sus amigos esperando a que terminase de vestirse Haru para ir a mirar unos detalles. Ella le dijo que a la hora de comer lo esperaría en su casa. Colgó y se sentó al sol para empezar a secarse con una toalla. Odiaba mentir antes de la boda, ya que esas mentiras debían ir después.

- Es mujer debería dejarte nadar... deberías decirle que estás con nosotros- le dijo Nagisa haciendo un puchero por el hermoso momento interrumpido- con nosotros y una piscina y deberías quedarte...

- Nagisa, ya lo hemos hablado y no hay nada más que añadir- seguía en sus trece- no debí mentir...eso viene después...

- la sobre mimas- dijo Rin mientras salía de la piscina acompañado del resto- no has pensado que no volverás a ver a tus hermanos?

-Rin, llevo tiempo sin verlos, su última visita a mi casa fue hace más de un mes- le dijo con una naturalidad que no tenía nada que ver con el Makoto de 17 años- ya vendría después…

- Nos han estado culpando durante todo este tiempo de que te fueras- soltó Nitori de pronto- ahora odiaran a Tomoe san y con razón…

* * *

_Al final actualizo! wiii_

_iba ha hacerlo el viernes, pero no pude... ah! me da rabia! encima lo hago un sabado tirando a domingo...ah! combo rabia!  
_

_pensaba subir el cap de una nueva idea, pero, entre ver la pedazo de hora a la que subo y tengo serias dudas respecto a...todo, creo que voy a replantearmelo  
_

_nos veremos en la próxima~_


	6. Dejad a mi Futuro Marido

_**La Boda de mi mejor amigo VI**_

_**Dejad a mi futuro marido**_

* * *

Makoto había salido corriendo una vez seco a comer con su futura mujer, dejando plantados a sus amigos. Había una pequeña división de opiniones en los que ganaba el desprecio e indignació secaron al sol con los refrescos y empezaron a "marujear" un poco. Kou los miró con lástima. No solo por ellos que echaban la culpa a la joven Ai Tomoe, también a Makoto por empezar a ser un prometido bastante calzonazos. Aquello no podía negarlo ni el propio Tachibana: sobre mimaba a la joven. Seguro que ella podría vivir sabiendo que el joven nadaba y algunos pequeños datos más. Aún no estaba 100% convencida de intentar separar a los prometidos, sobre todo viendo la ilusión que le daba a su ex-sempai y teniendo en mano el dato más importante de todos: su vida estaba ahí. Simplemente ellos no eran quienes para separar una pareja y no tenían ese derecho a hacerlo.

- Deja de pensar en eso

- No puedo, Sei- dijo ella intentando no mirarlo, ya que sabía de sobra que él sí estaba de acuerdo con aquella atrocidad- es que… NO

Aquel "NO" rotundo fue la última palabra que cambiaron con la pelirroja. Ella se marchó bastante confundida. Al inicio de aquel día ella si que se había convencido de que Tachibana debía dejar a aquella mujer que lo había vuelto un esclavo, verlos juntos felices jugando como niños pensó que la había convencido, pero aquella llamada y ver como el en verdad se preocupaba y… aquella realidad de ni somos sus amigos como antes ni somos quienes para destrozar relaciones. Además, lo tomaba muy a pecho por razones muy obvias como que era su adorado sempai, quería verlo feliz y sobre todo: ella también estaba en una relación con Mikoshiba y no le gustaría en absoluto que alguien se metiera y la rompiera como si fuese un juguete alegando que sería por su bien. Y debía admitir que ver a su chico apoyando esa iniciativa daba que pensar. aunque eso no quitaba que no estuviese muy a favor con aquello de no volver a verlo.

- Necesito perderme- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta antes de aislarse con cascos

Debía admitir que desde hacía años que no se aislaba con cascos para pensar en algún lugar lejos de donde se encontraba, en ese caso el parque. Se sentó bajo un árbol y miró el cielo mientras sus cascos la inundaban con la melodía de "Gosht of You". Era rayante. Todo estaba dicho, pero parecía no ser suficiente y necesitaba repetirlo. Sabía que si ayudaba, iba a tener un cargo de conciencia muy grande, pero tampoco aceptaba la idea de no ver a un amigo. Y ellos no la entendían, ni él. Genial todo, vamos

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kou-chan?

Se giró para ver a la futura Ai Tachibana. Se quitó los cascos y le dio espacio para sentarse con ella, aunque ella se quedó de pie, con una mirada que no podía descifrar desde su altura y una sonrisa bastante forzada, muy falsa que inspiraba demasiada desconfianza. Se puso de pie para intentar llegar a su altura (que era la misma). Miradas se chocaron y supo que la chica no estaba ahí por pura casualidad. Esta la agarró fuerte del brazo e intentó quitar, pero era realmente imposible.

-Nada…¿que tal si sueltas?-pregunto la pelirroja intento

-NO- su respuesta fue seca y cortante. De un tirón la acercó a ella más- ALEJAROS DE MAKOTO- Abrió los ojos, sorprendida por aquella reacción de prometida celosa. ¿se habría enterado de lo de esa mañana?- No te hagas la sorprendida, se lo de esta mañana porque os seguí y cuando estuve con mi orca-la fuerza con la que resaltó aquellas palabras era demasiado fuerte, tanto, que le dolía el oído- el pelo lo tenía todavía muy mojado. ¡Habeís hecho que me mienta!

- ¿porque te pones así? No hay razón fuerte y lo sabes. Lo único que quieren los chicos y yo es que Makoto se quede porque es nuestro amigo y no queremos pasar más tiempo sin él

- ¿robandomelo? ¿negandole felicidad? Vosotros solo sabeis que su vida ahora esta en Tokyo, nada más… en serio, dejadlo ya en paz- La mujer la soltó sin ninguna delicadeza- Que tengas un buen día. Kou-chan… espero que no le digas a Mako-chan de nuestro encuentro

Se quedó helada, mirando al suelo. Ella tenía razón. Eran unos entrometidos. Decidió andar sin rumbo antes de ir a su casa.

Los chicos estaban ahí, pensando todavía que podían hacer. No podían dejar que su mejor amigo, bueno, el que era su mejor amigo, los volviera a dejar solos. Pensaron que con la piscina, podrían hacerlo recordar, pero el problema se encontraba en la boda y en que Makoto no quería. No podían creer que el chico orca, bueno, ex chico orca, fuese capaz de intentar hacerse olvidar en todos, hasta en su familia. Debían recordar que aquello también les tocaba aquella fibra a la familia, por mucho que dijesen que aprobaban aquella boda distanciadora, a ningún padre le gustaría la idea de que su hijo no pisase su casa en una buena temporada, por no decir nunca jamás si no era por algo muy importante como había dicho Tomoe, en lo que, seguro estaba, las comidas no entraban. Debían hacer algo, se sentían responsables de hacer algo.

Quien más interesado estaba en arreglar aquello, Haruka, estaba sentado en el borde del agua. Chapoteando como un chiquito, pensando como adulto enamorado, no podía dejar de pensar en su amor. Las veces que había rechazado a alguien o salir de noche porque no podía olvidarse de él no se podían contar con sus manos. Recordaba sobre todo a un muchacho...Hayato. Pensó en ir con él para cerrar heridas, pero le era prácticamente imposible porque una cosa era parecer y otra ser. Nadie podía ser Makoto, solo parecer… y los "defectos" que tenía lo alejaban demasiado de los "dulces" defectos de su "amigo".

- Haru-chan… creo que es hora de que le digas lo que sientes...quizás…

-¿eso que parte jugará si él está a punto de casarse?

-Porque siempre pareció que Makoto a quien amaba era a tí

Rin y sus dos amigos (oh! trio Samezuka) llegaron a la casa y vieron que la joven hermanita menor todavía no había llegado a la casa. Al estar oscureciendo, les pareció bastante extraño, pero decidieron igualmente esperar sentados. Nitori sirvió té para que ellos se tranquilizasen, pero no había forma. Se tranquilizaron a las doce de la noche al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con disimulo. Siguieron a la joven con la mirada, como subía y se encerraba en su habitación. Rin, como buen hermano mayor, decidió entrar en su habitación y escuchar que demonios había pasado a su hermanita.

-Me crucé con ella…- sollozó al final. No sabía por qué, ella empezó a llorar como si lo que esta en su cabeza, torturandola, la obligase a llorar aun sabiendo que había gente presente o escondida detrás de una puerta- lo sabía...y...no podemos…

-¿no podemos, que? ¿Que te dijo?

-Somos unos cabrones, hermanito

Y lloro. No entendía nada, pero decidió consolarla.

* * *

_Hey!_

_por cuantos dias llevo sin actualizar, hay derecho a pegarme...__también hay derecho a pegarme porque no se si la semana que venga pueda...Matadme, es más rápido_

_Pobre niña...pero necesito que sufra ahora, lo siento...  
_

_iba a explicar algo más, pero como se me a olvidado, me despido_

_hasta la proxima~_


End file.
